one_piece_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Gordie
Gordie (ゴーディー Goodii) is the Quartermaster of the Dread Pirates. As such, he is one of the most authoritative figures on the ship. He's a former ice hockey player from a winter island in the Grand Line. He was forced to quit though after accidentally eating a the Reiki Reiki no Mi and becoming a Cold Man. His alias is Frostbite due to his opponents often getting frostbite after fighting him. Appearance Gordie has short, grey hair and sharp, brown eyes. On his left ear, he has three small, gold hoop earrings and one more one his eyebrow of the same side. He is a very muscular man, which gets shown off by his dark blue muscle shirt that he wears. He also wears green cargo pants that are held up by a white belt, and tall black boots. When he gets ready to fight multiple people, he'll put on his hockey goalie's mask to help him get into the right mood. Personality History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Physical Capabilities Devil Fruit Having eaten the Reiki Reiki no Mi, Gordie has become a Cold Man that is capable of lowering his body temperature from the normal. He is currently capable of lowering his temperature to -100 Celcius, though with training could drop it even further. Due to this, he doesn't get negatively affected by external cold effects, as his body is able to operate perfectly fine at low temperatures. His body, however, cannot withstand high temperatures too well. He can overheat quite easily when others would be fine. This problem will only affect him when he isn't using his powers, and can be very easily avoided by simply lowering his body temperature. This has even been known to work on fevers. Since his Devil Fruit works by reducing his own temperature, he can't control the temperature of other living beings. However, he can affect the temperature of anything that touches his body, as his own low temperature will cause all the heat to be sucked out of it. This makes for a very dangerous power when used in a fight. By hitting people with his frozen body, he can very well give his opponents frostbite, or worse. With things that aren't alive, he can control their temperature as he pleases. This lets him make it so certain things that he is touching don't shatter from the cold, or have other objects touching him act as an extension of his body. With his powers, he can easily freeze any water that comes in contact with his body, making it near impossible for him to drown, which almost makes his weakness to sea water nonexistent. He often uses water around him, in the air or otherwise, to create objects out of ice. Due to all the moisture in the air near the sea, there will usually be a layer of ice covering his body when he lowers his temperature enough. *'Reiki Reiki no Frost Skate': Gordie freezes ice on the bottom of his shoes in order to create ice skates that are sharpened exactly to his liking. These skates act as an extension of his body, making them extremely cold and capable of freezing everything he touches. This lets him skate over essentially anything, as they will freeze any water in the area around the skates as they skate over it. This leaves a little trail of ice everywhere he goes. Due to his hockey experience, he moves very well, and quickly, on skates. *'Reiki Reiki no Frost Hockey': Carrying his hockey stick, he makes it act as an extension of his body, allowing him to freeze anything that comes in contact with it. He'll usually use this in conjunction with his Frost Skates in order to attack multiple opponents. With his superb stick handling skill, he can hit each target multiple times in the short amount of time it takes him to skate passed them once. Fighting Style Gordie's fighting is very heavily influenced on his experience playing hockey. When he's fighting multiple opponents, or someone he doesn't consider to be strong enough to fight seriously against, he'll treat the fight like he's playing a game of hockey. He'll put his mask on, and skate through everyone, dealing multiple quick blows with his hockey stick. When he's up against a single opponent who he considers strong enough, he'll remove his mask, drop his stick, and treat it like a hockey fight. Slowly skating around the opponent, he'll grab onto their shirt with his left hand once he gets an opening, in order to make sure that they can't get away. Once he's got them, he then continuously throws punches, either in the gut or the face, until he's knocked them out. All the while, he won't avoid any attack that the opponent throws his way. If the opponent is particularly strong, he'll start to throw frozen punches to deal more damage. Haki Gordie managed to gain both types of Haki through his years playing hockey, however he had always used them subconsciously. After receiving some training from Roberts though, he can now use them with full control. Busoshoku Haki: Due to all the hockey fights he has been in, Gordie has unknowingling developed Busoshoku Haki. Because he didn't know that he was using it, he has only subconsciously used it when he was in a fight and he was losing. Thanks to his strong will to win, he would use it in such situations in order for him to win. The Busoshoku Haki that he has displayed thus far has been quite weak, as he had only ever used what was necessary for him to win. Because of this, it was unknown how strong his skill with it actually is. After receiving Haki training from Roberts though, he has proved to have one of the strongest Busoshoku Haki's on the ship, only being beaten out by Sinbad and Roberts himself. Kenbunshoku Haki: Thanks to the time that he spent as a hockey goalie, training to stop flying pucks from going into the net behind him, he gained a powerful Kenbunshoku Haki that allows him to detect the auras of everything around, which lets him know how things will move without needing to see them with his eyes. His Kenbunshoku Haki doesn't go out very far from his body, so he can't really "see" with it outside of his his eyesight, but it is very powerful within his range. This is because he acquired it from his hockey training, which didn't require him to be able to sense things very far away. After being trained by Roberts he gained a greater control over this ability, though it still doesn't go very far out. Other Skills Equipment Hockey Stick: Bounty Behind The Scenes *His appearance is based off of Kensei Muguruma from Bleach. *His infobox's text colour is "Ice Cold", referencing his Devil Fruit. Category:Characters Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Pirate Category:Pirates Category:Dread Pirates